


Release

by adeametea



Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sparring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeametea/pseuds/adeametea
Summary: “Are you telling me that the great Windrunner, Kaladin Stormblessed, has never jacked off?”“That’s not what I said– I–” He pressed his lips together, letting out an annoyed exhale through his nose, “It’s none of your business.”“Come on, Kal, it’s just me.” Kaladin glared at him again, unimpressed, but Adolin only gave a shrug, spreading his hands innocently.
Relationships: Kaladin/Adolin Kholin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Release

Kaladin stood crouched in a defensive stance, his hands formed into loose fists, his heart beating quickly. Across from him stood Adolin, similarly posed, wearing his Kholin uniform without the jacket, which lay to the side of the room, having been discarded earlier. Adolin’s hair was messy, as usual, but was closer to truly tousled, rather than artfully arranged. Adolin grinned at Kaladin, sweat trickling down his face, and attacked. They had long since abandoned their weapons, Shards or otherwise, and now fought hand to hand, trading blows quickly.

Adolin darted in, going for a wrestling hold, his arms reaching for Kaladin’s torso as his legs moved to compromise his stance. Kaladin shifted his own legs as Adolin pulled him down, using the movement to gain an edge, landing beside the prince instead of under him. Kaladin quickly straddled the prince, catching Adolin’s hands as he tried to grab at his arms. He grinned as Adolin bucked beneath him, attempting to throw him off and gain the upper hand. Kaladin finally managed to wrestle Adolin’s arms under control, and held them pinned above his head. Adolin continued to squirm beneath him, but soon gave in, throwing his head back with a loud laugh. Kaladin grinned at the sound, knowing it was Adolin’s way of admitting defeat. He relaxed his grip on Adolin’s hands, but didn’t draw back, suddenly relishing the contact and the warmth of Adolin’s body beneath him.

Adolin met his eyes then, and Kaladin knew then that he couldn’t have moved, even if he wanted to. The prince’s eyes were dazzlingly blue, still crinkled at the corners as Adolin’s laugh faded, leaving him grinning up at Kaladin. Kaladin was transfixed, and he felt a warmth blossom in his stomach, a warmth he hadn’t felt for a long time. His body reacted, and he felt his face flush as he hurriedly released Adolin’s hands and stood, needing to be as far from the other man as possible.

Adolin’s grin faltered, and Kaladin turned away quickly, moving to gather up his things, hoping that Adolin hadn’t noticed his growing erection. Behind him, he heard Adolin stand up, tensing as the prince drew closer.

“You alright, Bridgeboy? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Adolin’s voice was tinged with concern, and Kaladin felt himself grow even redder as he coughed uncomfortably.

“No. No, it’s fine. You didn’t hurt me. I just– I just need to go.”

Kaladin glanced over to see Adolin’s brow creased in concern, and he immediately spun away again, struggling to pull the sleeve of his coat right side out so he could put it on and make his escape.

Adolin took another step forward, starting to ask, “Are you su–” before he stopped and chuckled, “Oh, that.”

Kaladin turned, pulling on his coat, to find Adolin smirking slightly, his eyes traveling up from where they had been lingering on the, unfortunately, rather obvious tent in Kaladin’s trousers. Kaladin was sure his face was going to burst into flame, and he faltered in putting his coat on, his limbs having suddenly decided to stop following his commands. He opened his mouth to say something, apologize? But nothing came out, and he stood frozen, staring at the prince in absolute mortification.

But Adolin just laughed again, the sound bouncing around the room. “There’s no need to be embarrassed, Kaladin. Happens to everybody. I don’t think I can count the times I’ve needed to take care of that particular problem after a sparring session.”

Kaladin just gaped at him, taking a moment to let the words filter through his panicked mind. Adolin moved to grab his own coat, and when he looked back Kaladin was still frozen, this time with a look of confusion on his face. Adolin smiled at him bemusedly, “What?” When Kaladin didn’t respond, he continued, “Are you really that shocked to hear about a prince masturbating?”

Kaladin shook his head quickly, breaking free of his momentary trance, and stuttering out a reply, “Oh, that’s what– No, no, I– You meant– No, nevermind.”

Adolin cocked his head to the side, and Kaladin averted his eyes, focusing on getting both of his arms into the sleeves of his coat.

“You didn’t know what I meant? About,” Adolin cleared his throat, “About masturbating?”

Despite all of Adolin’s nonchalance toward the subject, even his cheeks reddened slightly. Kaladin scowled, “Of course I– I said nevermind it.”

But Adolin continued forward, his expression sliding into that of a knowing smile, and Kaladin cursed inwardly. Despite what people said about Adolin, the prince was more perceptive than he let on.

Kaladin fussed with the buttons on his uniform as Adolin stepped into his space. “Are you telling me that the great Windrunner, Kaladin Stormblessed, has never jacked off?”

Kaladin gave up on his buttons, meeting Adolin’s gaze with a glare of his own. “That’s not what I said– I–” He pressed his lips together, letting out an annoyed exhale through his nose, “It’s none of your business.”

“Come on, Kal, it’s just me.” Kaladin glared at him again, unimpressed, but Adolin only gave a shrug, spreading his hands innocently.

Kaladin looked away self-consciously, “Fine. I’ve never– I’ve never masturbated before. Happy? It’s not like I’ve had much occasion.”

Adolin frowned gently, but his eyes still smiled, “Happy? That you’ve never touched yourself? Why would that make me happy?”

Kaladin rolled his eyes, “You know what I meant,” he scoffed, “Storms, I don’t even know why I’m arguing about this with you. I’m leaving.”

Kaladin moved to leave, but stopped when a hand grabbed his arm.

“Wait, Kal. I–” Kaladin turned back reluctantly, still scowling.

“I didn’t mean to embarrass you, I just– want to know why?”

His voice trailed off at the end, seeming uncertain, and Kaladin’s anger fled at the sight of the prince’s sincere expression.

“Do you– Do you want any help?”

“Help?”

Adolin blushed deeper, letting go of Kaladin’s arm, and gestured back down at Kaladin’s crotch, “With, you know.”

Kaladin choked, and had to take a moment to catch his breath before answering, “Why would you want to help me with this?”

It was Adolin’s turn to avert his gaze, and he shrugged, the movement overly casual.

“You’re my friend, is all. That’s what friends are for.”

When Kaladin raised an incredulous eyebrow, Adolin blushed, and sputtered, “I mean, not just for that. Well, I will help with that– I just meant that friends should be there to help each other out– in– in any situation, not just…”

Kaladin felt one corner of his mouth twitching upwards of its own accord as Adolin’s stammering drifted off, “Okay, fine. You can help.”

They stood awkwardly for a moment. Kaladin didn’t know what to do with his hands, and he nervously clenched and unclenched them into fists. He glanced to the side briefly, then up at Adolin’s startled eyes.

“What do we do now?” Adolin jumped slightly, shaking his head and meeting Kaladin’s gaze. He glanced around the room for a second, seemingly coming to a decision.

“Here,” Adolin grabbed Kaladin’s hand, oblivious to the way the casual contact affected Kaladin, and tugged him across the room to the pile of cushions that rested against the far wall. He spun Kaladin around and shoved him lightly on the shoulders so that he collapsed onto one, his back against the strata lined wall. He watched almost in a daze as Adolin lowered himself to sit on his left side, close enough that their arms touched.

When Adolin was seated, he turned to look at Kaladin, an odd expression on his face. His eyebrows were lightly creased, and Kaladin could see that he was biting the inside of his lip, almost as if now he was here, he was unsure of himself. Kaladin felt his own brows drawing together, and swallowed hard, trying to wet his dry mouth. Even so, his voice came out as a hoarse whisper,

“You don’t have–”

But Adolin’s mouth quirked up into a dazzling smile and Kaladin cut off.

“No, it’s okay. I want to.”

And before that last phrase could fully sink in, Adolin was reaching for his waistband, and Kaladin’s mind shut down.

“I’ll– I’ll show you what I like to do, and you can, uh, follow along if you want.”

Kaladin nodded numbly, torn between staring at Adolin’s very pink lips, and his muscular hands on the laces of his trousers. Adolin fumbled for just a moment, but then the fastenings were undone and he was rising off the cushions to pull the trousers down around his thighs. Kaladin heard a sharp intake of breath, realizing belatedly it was him, and struggled to control his breathing.

Adolin was already more than half hard, and as he wrapped his long fingers around his length, his erection grew, the darker head peeking out from the foreskin. Kaladin heard Adolin let out a shaky sigh, and looked back up to see a content smile on Adolin’s face, his eyes closed and head tilted back. Adolin began to move his hand slowly up and down his shaft, and Kaladin watched in fascination as the skin moved gently in time with his hand. He was startled out of his reverie as Adolin began to talk.

“I usually like to start slow, with really long strokes. It might help you, too, if you just ease into it,”

Kaladin nodded jerkily, his knuckles white as he gripped the fabric of his pants. Adolin continued to sigh breathily, and the ache in Kaladin’s trousers grew to an exquisite peak. As he struggled to undo the knots on his uniform, Adolin kicked a leg out spasmodically, jostling Kaladin as he clumsily shoved his pants further down his legs so he could spread them apart slightly, his knee pressing into Kaladin’s thigh. Having finally managed to untie his laces, Kaladin reached in and drew his own erection out, not having the courage to expose himself in the same way as Adolin.

Adolin turned his head slightly to glance at Kaladin, a satisfied smirk on his lips, “And if it’s uncomfortable at all that’s because it helps,” and at this point he paused, raising his hand up to lick a broad stripe down his palm, “To get things a little wet.”

Kaladin felt his jaw drop open, and he hesitated, raising his own hand to his mouth. He felt extremely awkward, and his hand tasted gross and sweaty, but he forgot all that as Adolin met his eyes. Adolin’s pupils were blown wide, his lids half closed as he practically leered at him. Kaladin’s breath caught in his throat as he lost himself in that gaze, not looking away even as his back arched away from the wall as first touched himself. Adolin’s eyes roamed downward, catching on his lips, his jaw, his chest. Kaladin allowed his eyes to wander as well, traveling down the broad expanse of Adolin’s chest to where a sliver of toned stomach was visible as his shirt rucked up.

Kaladin’s insides fluttered as he began to move his hand in time with Adolin. The sensation was foreign, if not pleasurable, and his brow furrowed as he tried to mimic Adolin’s movements. It was harder than it looked. For one thing, he was circumcised, where Adolin was not, and the skin of his cock didn’t move the same way. Logically, Kaladin knew the effects of circumcision, but caught up as he was in the details, he couldn’t seem to reach the level of pleasure that Adolin clearly had.

As if sensing his thoughts, Adolin smiled over at Kaladin, “Just relax. Don’t think about it so hard.”

This only made Kaladin’s scowl deepen, and he concentrated harder on the way Adolin’s wrist twisted on an upward stroke. He was so focused on his own hand that he didn’t notice Adolin reaching over until the tips of his fingers brushed against the inside of his wrist. Startled, he looked over to see Adolin’s eyes, soft and knowing with a curious glint, trained on Kaladin’s crotch. As Kaladin’s hand stilled, Adolin’s eyes flicked up to meet his.

“Let me.”

Kaladin let his hand fall to the side, tilting his head back to meet the wall as the prince’s hand enveloped his cock. His grip was warm as he caressed his member, swiping his thumb over the crown to collect the bead of moisture there and sending sparks shooting down Kaladin’s spine. His gentle gaze bored into him, setting his stomach on fire and he gasped involuntarily, closing his eyes tightly as the feeling overwhelmed him. Adolin continued his ministrations, and Kaladin braced a hand on the prince’s thigh, his solid warmth reassuring. Kaladin’s breath came in ragged gasps, and he bit into his lip as warmth pooled low in his stomach. His hips twitched erratically as the pleasure reached its climax, and he felt himself spill over onto Adolin’s hand.

Adolin worked him through the last shocks of his orgasm, his strokes slowing until his hand came to rest over Kaladin’s pubic bone. Tentatively, Kaladin opened his eyes to see Adolin staring at him, his smile soft and satisfied.

“Did that feel good?” he asked gently, raising his eyebrows teasingly. Kaladin nodded dumbly, and Adolin’s smile became stunning, “I’m glad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on tumblr [here](https://adeametea.tumblr.com/) Love you :)


End file.
